


Сложный выбор

by Arrogant



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, General, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разрубить лучшего друга циркулярной пилой или возможную возлюбленную — сложный выбор. Крис знает об этом не понаслышке. Это самое трудное решение, которое доводилось принимать ему на протяжении всей своей жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сложный выбор

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3670194

Разрубить лучшего друга циркулярной пилой или возможную возлюбленную — сложный выбор. Крис знает об этом не понаслышке. Это самое трудное решение, которое доводилось принимать ему на протяжении всей своей жизни.

Он, стоя перед рычагом распределителя, мечется из стороны в сторону, не зная, как можно спасти обоих. Его голова разрывается на части от обилия тревожных мыслей. Он не понимает, как сделать этот выбор, он не хочет его делать.

Эшли, которая стоит прикованная за руки рядом с Джошем, отчаянно воет и дергает руками, сдирая о жесткий металл кожу запястий. Но даже боль не отрезвляет ее истерику. Она кричит, орет и просто скулит, прося Криса спасти ее, освободить, чтобы этот кошмар, наконец, закончился. Ее лицо измазано в какой-то грязи, но даже это не мешает Крису видеть, как по ее щекам градом струятся огромные капли слез, как они заливают ее лицо вперемешку с соплями. Ему было бы противно, если бы не было так страшно.

Джош, стоящий рядом с ней, тоже кричит, но не так, как Эшли. Он не пытается переорать истерящую девушку, он, как для проформы, подает своей голос, чтобы Крису не показалось, что ему действительно безразлично происходящее. Он слишком спокоен в этой ситуации, слишком безэмоционален, что не идет ни в какое сравнение с Эшли. Он не дергает руками, не выглядит чересчур напуганным — он как будто бы смирился. Именно это и пугает Криса. Даже сейчас, стоя перед таким выбором, он невольно оценивает состояние Джоша, и ему становится страшно, а Эшли только подливает масла в огонь.

Крис берется за рычаг распределителя и смотрит попеременно то на Джоша, то на Эшли. Ему не хочется убивать никого из них. Он бы с удовольствием бросил эту затею, но пила уже начала движение, и ему нужно решить, кого он убьет во спасение другого. Для Криса теперь ответ очевиден.

— Прости, — кричит он, зажмуривая глаза и поворачивая рычаг в сторону Эшли.

Крису стыдно, что он поступил таким образом, он ненавидит себя за это. Пила ускоряется и несется на того, кого он выбрал.  
Крис открывает глаза и видит, что пила приближается к улыбающемуся Джошу, и его сердце замирает. Он нажал рычаг распределителя в сторону Эшли, но не Джоша. На Эшли сейчас должна была нестись эта проклятая пила, это она должна была, визжа, распасться на две части, это она должна была умереть ради спасения.

Крис кричит, но его вопль не слышно за истерическими причитаниями-зывываниями Эшли. Вся в крови она рвется в оковах, прося у Криса помощи, и он идет. Ему больше ничего не остается, кроме как освободить ее. Внутри Криса все обрывается, когда он видит застывшее лицо Джоша. Крис ненавидит себя только за то, что с окровавленной половины тела, еще подвешенного за руки, капает, заливая пол, густая красная кровь. Крис не этого хотел.

Эшли, вся измазанная в крови Джоша, придвигается к нему, пытаясь обнять. Она все больше и больше вдавливается в тело Криса, сжимая его своими ободранными руками, а Крис отчетливо чувствует отвращение. Отвращение к себе, к Эшли, к Джошу...

... к окровавленному мертвому Джошу. Слезы больше не могут сдержать своих порывов и катятся с глаз, заставляя очки запотевать. Крис бы многое поменял еще минуту назад.

— Крис, — хриплым голосом говорит Эшли, шмыгая носом, — прости. Прости меня, я...

Крис не хочет слушать оправданий и слезливых признаний. Ему и без этого паршиво на душе. Он прижимает залитое кровью лицо Эшли к своей груди, замазывая любимую кофту.  
Эшли еще ближе жмется к Крису, утирая перемазанное лицо. Ее плечи вздрагивают от неслышных рыданий, а Крис лишь аккуратно поглаживает по ним, не стремясь успокоить. Ему не до этого. Все мысли поглотил Джош и нынешняя ситуация. Крис не знает, как он будет жить дальше, но то, что он не сможет наладить отношения с Эшли — для него ясно. Он не сможет больше смотреть на нее, не представляя у себя в голове картину разрубленного пополам друга, его бледное лицо и кровь, море крови. Он не сможет забыть своего предательства.

— Крис, — вновь говорит она, но он не хочет слышать ее голос, сейчас ему нужно только молчание и больше ничего. — Крис, мне показалось... — «Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись»: крутится у него в голове. — ... показалось, что Джош моргнул.

Крис застывает на месте, весь он превращается в напряженное каменное изваяние. Впервые он чувствует безотчетную злость к Эшли, впервые он ее ненавидит. Он не смотрит ни на Джоша, ни на девушку, потому что ему физически больно это сделать. Он не хочет ничего. Крис слишком разбит и раздавлен произошедшем, а она так спокойно говорит о нем.

— Крис, я серьезно, смотри, — вновь говорит она, отлипая от него. Эшли подходит к висящей части Джоша, она морщится, смотря на него, но вопреки всему не отводит взгляд. Она несмело дотрагивается до залитой кровью смуглой щеки, а Крису хочется оттолкнуть ее, чтобы она не смела прикасаться к другу. — Она теплая, — вновь произносит девушка, и Крису хочется ее ударить. — Сам потрогай. — Она тянет его за руку к себе и, взяв ладонь в захват, прикладывает кончики пальцев к мягкой теплой коже щеки. Крис нечеловеческим усилием воли не вырывает руку из ее пальцев.

Эшли права, его щека, да и все лицо, оставляет живую теплоту, когда как остальное тело от обильной потери крови уже остыло. Крис не знает, как это можно объяснить, пока не замечает редкое трепетание ресниц. Он наклоняется ближе к лицу Джоша и ощущает еле заметное дыхание.

— Стой здесь, — слишком резко говорит он Эшли, а сам идет за топором, который заметил на пыльном столе, пока его не отвлек голос маньяка.

— Что ты делаешь?! — с ощутимыми истеричными нотками спрашивает она, но Крис молчит, быстро огибая ее и идя к двери, на которой повешен большой металлический замок. Одним резким ударом обуха, он сбивает его с петли и порывисто открывает дверь, отчего она с громким звуком ударяется о стену.

Крис идет по практически темному коридору, его глаза закрыла пелена ярости, и он не соображает ничего вплоть до того момента, пока не находит настоящее туловище Джоша без головы. Он быстрым движением хватает его за шкирку и вырывает из специально вырезанной дырки.

Крис бросает его на пол, а сам нависает над ним, держа в одной руке топор. Он выглядит до ужаса взбешенным и расстроенным. Крис тяжело дышит с присвистом, его пальцы, не сжимающие топор, подрагивают, он выглядит слишком сумасшедшим.

— Эй, бро, — тихо говорит Джош, выставляя перед собой руки в защитном жесте, — все в порядке.

По тону не понятно, то ли спрашивает Джош, то ли утверждает. Крис издает какой-то задушенный звук и откидывает от себя топор. Он валится на колени рядом с Джошем и льнет к нему, по-медвежьи прижимая к своей груди.

— Ты сука, — говорит Крис, отстраняясь, и ударяет Джоша по лицу. — Я тебя терпеть не могу, уёбок.

Джош удивленно смотрит на покрасневшие глаза Криса, на его счастливо-горькую улыбку, и уже сам давит его в объятиях. Кровь каплями стекает из разбитой губы, а Джош все не может прекратить улыбаться.

Впервые он рад, что так сильно ошибался.


End file.
